A Virtual Private Network (VPN) solution is a communication network that connects different private regions through another network. An Internet Protocol Secured (IPSec) VPN is a network that leverages a public infrastructure like the Internet as the transport mechanism. As it runs over a public network, the data is encrypted by the VPN devices as the data exits the regions using ciphering techniques like IPSec protocol to ensure privacy and avoid man-in-the-middle attacks. IPSec VPN technology can offer many improvements allowing the mass adoption of IPSec VPNs. IPSec VPNs can be Quality of Service (QoS)-aware so that they can transport multimedia-based traffic such as voice or video. However, building these QoS-aware IPSec VPNs can require cross domain expertise as these VPNs can include various technologies, such as, but not limited to: Voice over Internetwork Protocol (IP) and related signaling and QoS mechanisms, IP Security (IPSec and related security protocols), advanced IP dynamic routing understanding, wireless networking such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) or Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), advanced network bridging mechanisms, and so on.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplifying and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.